marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
May Parker (Earth-96283)
May Parker is Peter Parker's aunt. Biography ''Spider-Man Aunt May and Uncle Ben took care of their nephew, Peter Parker. After Uncle Ben was shot and killed by a carjacker, Peter and May shared their grief for Uncle Ben. Later, after Peter had moved into an apartment with his friend Harry Osborn, Aunt May visited them on Thanksgiving. She was not shy about reprimanding Harry's father Norman for his rude and boorish behavior. Shortly thereafter, when Norman (who had become the villainous '''Green Goblin'), learned Spider-Man's identity, he attacked May at home while she was saying her prayers. May was terrified by the Goblin's demonic appearance, and was hospitalized after the Goblin injured her. The Green Goblin then made a failed attempt to kill Mary Jane Watson, whom he believes to be Spider-Man's girlfriend, before he was killed. May showed up at Norman Osborn's funeral alongside Peter, MJ and Harry. Soon after that, she and Peter visited Ben's grave located elsewhere in the cemetery. ''Spider-Man 2 Aunt May continues to look after Peter, and has had financial difficulties since the death of her husband, forcing her to sell the house and live in a smaller apartment (although it is implied that the bank is cheating her out of the house). Her opinion of Spider-Man is not high, claiming "the less we see of him, the better." However, when May's visit to the bank with Peter is interrupted by a robbery perpetrated by the new villain Otto Octavius, known as Doctor Octopus, Octavius takes her hostage and climbs the side of a skyscraper with her. She is in turn, rescued by Spider-Man (and in return, May helps Spider-Man during the battle by hitting Octavius with her umbrella), and from that point believes that he was good; it is implied, but never stated, that she may have deduced his secret identity. Later in the film, Peter's powers began to wane because of a subconscious desire to live a normal life, and he decides to give up his costumed persona; Aunt May makes a speech which encourages him to resume his heroic activities. She later expresses that she feels she caused Uncle Ben's death ("You wanted to take the subway, and he wanted to drive you. And if I had stopped him, we'd all be having tea together."), prompting Peter to admit that he caused the death by not stopping the killer. May is understandably stunned and sad, but later thanks Peter and tells him that admitting the truth to her was a brave thing to do. Spider-Man 3 Peter arrives at her house and told Aunt May that he was going to ask Mary Jane to marry him, after which the two embraced. May then told him that he needed to come up with a good way to initiate the proposal, and that he needed to put his wife before, no matter what. She then related to Peter how Uncle Ben proposed to her, and that they would have been married for fifty years "this August", had Ben not been killed. She then took off her engagement ring and asked Peter to use it to propose to MJ. May was also present alongside Peter when Captain Stacy told them that Flint Marko, his uncle's "actual" killer, was on the run. She played a strong role in providing moral support to Peter. Later, when Peter informed May about Sandman's apparent demise at the hands of Spider-Man (under the influence of an alien Symbiote), she delivered another speech, which was more of a warning to Peter of the danger to oneself in seeking revenge. Peter was at first shocked at his aunt's reaction, for he expected Aunt May to be happy as Sandman was the one who killed Uncle Ben. Peter soon realized that this was not the case, and Aunt May said that Uncle Ben would never have wanted revenge. Much later, May talked to Peter in his apartment where Peter said that he had done terrible things (after separating from the Symbiote suit that had caused him to hurt Mary Jane and Harry). He tried to return her ring to her, but Aunt May said that she knew he would find a way to put it right, and gave it back. May attended Harry Osborn's funeral. Character traits As a housewife who is widowed by the events of the first film, she was the one who encouraged Peter the most throughout the films with her words of wisdom as Ben had done before his death, in the second movie even managing to make him try to return to his Spider-Man life after losing his powers. Relationships *Peter Parker/Spider-Man - Nephew and savior. *Ben Parker - Husband; deceased. *Norman Osborn/Green Goblin - Guest and enemy; deceased. *Doctor Octopus - Enemy; deceased. *Harry Osborn - Guest and friend; deceased. *Mary Jane Watson - Friend. Appearances/Actresses *Raimi series (3 films) **Spider-Man'' (First appearance) - Rosemary Harris **''Spider-Man 2'' - Rosemary Harris **''Spider-Man 3'' - Rosemary Harris Behind the scenes This article doesn't have any behind-the-scenes information about this character. Please add some! Trivia *Whether she had deduced Peter's secret identity or not was not made explicit, however, the bank robbery scene, in which she took notice of Peter fleeing, May reacted suspiciously after Spider-Man told her, "We sure showed him". May's later speech to Peter about the need for Spider-Man to return suggested that she may in fact have known of her nephew's alter-ego. Gallery To be added See Also *Aunt May Category:Spider-Man characters Category:Aunts Category:Earth-96283 Category:Wives